The valley of love
by ZenTehWolf
Summary: After Tai lung is defeated, the valley of peace is well..At peace. But something is going on in the jade palace. This is my first fan fiction so the chapters are a bit short but i will upload frequently. R&R Rated M for adult content and language.
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first FF so i would enjoy critique. I did my best to keep everything grammatically correct so enjoy. Oh and chapter 2 will be out in a couple of days. I have it written but i'm gonna revise it. Love you all~

* * *

><p>The Valley of Peace, 2 years after Tai lung was defeated. The streets are filled with merry townsfolk. The dragon warrior, Po, Was just leaving from his daily visit at his dads noodle shop. A smile spread across his face as he strode through the happy village. The town hadn't been this peaceful in a while and Po was just soaking it all in. He had no duties to attend to today as Master Shifu had given the furious five and the dragon warrior a day off as payment for their hard work and loyalty.<p>

Po decided it was time to head back to the palace, Dinner time was approaching and he had to cook the team a meal. He started for the palace at a pandas pace. Meanwhile back at the palace, Tigress was in her room, legs crossed and eyes closed. She had been meditating for the past two days. She had been doing this once a month to rid her mind of unwanted thoughts. Recently it had become harder for her to clear her mind, as she had so much to handle. Her right eye shot open at the sound of someone opening the screen door to her room, she relaxed when she saw it was viper, her only true companion. Maybe it was the fact that she could talk about girl things with viper that made her one of the ones to get past tigress' brick wall attitude.

"What do you wish of me viper?" Tigress said in a cold tone

Viper glared at Tigress "What crawled into your fur and bit you?" She said sternly.

Tigress sighed lightly and hung her head. "I'm sorry Viper, I just have a lot on my mind at the moment."

"Oh Tai, What's the problem?" Viper asked her with a calm voice.

Po reached the steps to the palace and sighed deeply as he started up the endless stairs.

About four steps up his breath was gone from him and he had to recollect himself. He looked down at his belly and hit it feeling even worse about himself when it wobbled.

A long tedious trip up the stairs and Po was at the top.

"Those dumplings are really starting…to slow me down..." He said to himself breathlessly.

He headed up to the sleeping chambers and walked towards his room but stopped by tigress' door at the sound of her and Viper talking. He pressed his ear to the screen listening to what that had to say.

"-and I just wish he would feel the same…" was the first thing that Po heard. Confused, he kept listening.

"You never know, maybe he does and you just don't know it." Viper said to her comfortingly.

Po was still confused. He wondered who they were talking about, and what "feelings" Tigress had for them. He continued eavesdropping.

"I doubt it, He's only seen the side of me that wants to punch him, never has he seen this side of me." Tigress explained to Viper.

Po, tired from the journey up the stairs decided to leave them be and head to his quarters, but just as he headed towards his room he heard the words "I really love Po immensely" He stopped in his tracks, His body frozen in shock. Had he just heard that? Or was he imagining that. He eventually shook his head and rid the thought from his head for the time being and headed to his room and lay on his mattress staring at the poster of Tigress until he finally dozed off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, so this is chapter two. It's a bit shorter but i tiny bit more juicy. So read on!~ R&R

* * *

><p>Po awoke the next morning with a growling stomach. He walked lazily to the kitchen and prepared himself breakfast. As he was inhaling his food he stopped abruptly at the sight of Tigress walking in. He swallowed the food he had in his mouth without chewing and stared at Tigress.<p>

"Haven't Seen you in a few days Tai" Po said bluntly.

She stared at him with her signature glare and growled lowly. But in her mind she wanted to embrace him in a big loving hug. Her tail twitched due to her thought. "I have been meditating, something you should practice." She said with a monotone.

"Me-ow, A person meditates for days and comes out with tha-" Before the sentence is finished he is pinned up against the wall by Tigress' paw. She stares at him with fury and readies herself to scratch him across the face. Po is cringing the entire time, hoping the pain isn't too bad. But before he can think twice about the pain he feels the soft lips of tigress upon his, and his body being lowered slowly. Tigress and Po, both blushing madly with their eyes closed and lips locked. Tigress released the kiss and stared at Po concerned.

"P-please don't tell the others…" she says with a soft voice. She has widened her eyes making her irresistible to Po.

"I promise I wont." Po says with a comforting tone before embracing her in his arms. They both blush again.

Tigress eventually leaves the kitchen heading to her room, informing Po that she is going to meditate more. He is left in the kitchen both shocked and smitten with a huge smile on his face. _So it's true…Tigress loves me…_ He thought to himself as he wobbled out of the room.

Po had a smile on his face all day. Even while getting his butt kicked by Viper in training he only giggled when he was knocked down. She knew something was up with him but decided to ignore it for now.

By the end of the day Po had taken up meditation just to see what the big whoop was about. Granted he did feel loads more calm as he was in a cleared mental state but he eventually got bored of it and started clumsily practicing his kicks and punches in his room. He preformed a straight kick in a very awkward position causing him to fall flat on his butt making him squeal lightly.

His ear witched at the sound of a light giggle. He turned around with haste and jumped back at the sight of tigress standing at his door with a smile on her face. She had her usual clothing on but something about her vibe just made her look so much more dashing then ever. Po's heart raced as he scanned every inch of her body with his eyes. She eventually picked his head up with her hand 'cause he stopped and stared at her chest for a length of time.

"My body is not a painting that you can just ogle Po." She said sternly but with a hint of humor.

"I wasn't 'ogling' your body! I didn't even touch you!" Po said. Dead serious about his lack of the meaning of 'ogle'

This made her burst out in laughter for a quick second but then shut up by her paw. She listened around making sure no one heard that and relaxed herself. She shut the screen behind her and stared at Po. "We need to talk…"


	3. Chapter 3

Well here's chapter 3. It starts getting dirtier in chapter 4 so be prepared. Lol.

* * *

><p>Po sat back onto his mattress and stared at Tigress confused.<p>

"What do you mean tal-" He was quickly quieted by Tai's paw. He tried to continue talking but was only muffled. She quickly poked her head out and then slithered back in gracefully. She stood in front of him and hung her head.

"Po, we've known each other for a while. I've always acted like I've detested you…But truth is, I've always had feelings for you. Sometimes more than others, but you've always been on my mind. And..and..Po I love you!"

Po put his hand on her shoulder and lifted up her face with his chubby paw and looked into her eyes. Without words he had let out a speech into her soul with just a look. He leaned forward slowly and readied his mind for his first 'planned' kiss. Just as his lips pressed against hers, Monkey, Viper and mantis walked in about to ask when Po was going to make supper. All of there jaws dropped at the sight of the couple locking lips. Monkey, being the jokester that he was let out a loud 'whoop' that made Po and Tai quickly part from each other and hit opposite walls. They stared with tense silence. Viper who had already known what was going down just let out a small giggle and a hidden wink at Tigress.

"I uh…We uhh…" Tigress was lost with words. Her worst nightmare had just come true. She looked nervously at all of them and saw Monkey snickering. She growled loudly and bolted out of the room, pushing them all to the side.

Po was left in the room, sucking up all the awkward vibes that were going around. He charged through the group chasing after Tigress. He struggled to even keep a length of sixteen feet behind her.

While crossing a stream, Po had hit his toe on a rock and fell flat on his face. He looked up into the empty darkness, Tigress nowhere to be seen. He cursed under his breath and ran aimlessly into the darkness.

"Tigress!" He yelled out in desperation. He clumsily ran in different directions losing his balance a few times. He was panting heavily and dirty, walking – more like dragging – through the forest. He then turned a corner at a mossy stone wall and fisted his eyes on a glowing blue pond. In the middle, was a beautiful Tigress, meditating on a small island. He basked in the sheer awesomeness. He stepped forward and stopped at the edge of the water and poked his toe in. He noticed that when he did so, his foot didn't sink it, it just floated over the top. He breathed deeply and threw himself onto the water. He closed his eyes expecting to sink in. When he was sure that he was safe he carefully tiptoed across the magic water.

After about half way, Po got a bit cocky and started dancing across the water. Tigress eventually got up and walked past Po, ignoring his moves. He stopped then quickly treaded behind her. He waited until they were on land to follow next to her. She seemed furious, but that could just be her brick wall attitude taking over.

"Are you alright Tigress?" Po asked her with a soft voice as not to annoy her anymore than she already seemed.

She glared at him with the look-of-doom. "Oh yes, I'm fine. I totally don't mind that fact that everybody in the jade palace knows about my secret." She said with every ounce of sarcasm that she could muster up.

Po was silent. He had no idea how to respond to that. He just kept following beside her.

Just as he was about to speak tigress grunted and started walking faster.

He jogged up beside her and started speaking. "Tai, I understand why you're upset, But Is there a reason to project your aggression towards me?" He said sternly, Then covered his mouth, thinking that it was a /bad/ thing to say.

He cringed when Tigress turned her head to him, expecting a smack on the arm. Instead he got a warm look from wide watery eyes. He stared deeply into her eyes almost tearing up himself.

"I-I'm truly sorry Po…I did not mean to make you feel bad." She said softly, looking down. She gasped at the sight and feeling of Po's soft fuzzy palms embracing her face. Her heart pounded as He leaned forward, Lips puckered. Before Po reached her lips she quickly jumped up to meet her lips with his. Po held her up in his arms in a deep kiss.

Free of all distractions they stayed there for about fifteen minutes before releasing the kiss. They stared into each others eyes and blushed deeply simultaneously.

"I love you…" Po said softly and lovingly.

"I love you too…" Tigress whispered while pressing her body to his, smiling as his soft fur engulfed her body.


	4. Chapter 4

So here's chapter 4, this is when things get /spicy/ Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The rest of the furious five were gathered up in Viper's room. All of them still wondering what the hell was going on. Crane was still completely oblivious as to what had happened earlier. Viper cleared her throat and everybody peered at her.<p>

"You all are probably wondering what that was earlier" They all mumbled in approval, except for crane who was asking around what had happened.

"Po and Tai are getting' it on!" Monkey shouted out laughing to himself quietly and was soon smacked by Mantis' claw.

Viper sighed and continued on.

Po had Tigress up against a tree with his stubby muzzle buried in her neck, bathing her skin with his warm breath.

She purred lightly at the sensation and clung to Po, wanting him to keep going.

He leaned his body closer to his, prodding her with his Manhood.

She blushed when she realized that he was already hard for her.

She slid off her tunic with a swift motion and tackled Po to the floor, attacking his face wish kisses.

"So that's why she ran off earlier" Viper had finished explaining to the bunch. Crane was still incredibly confused but just acted as if he knew what was going on.

"So where are they now?" Mantis added in after an awkward pause. Viper shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me, they could be anywhere in china by now." Monkey slowly inched himself to the door trying not to alert anyone of his departure. He managed to slip out unnoticed. He scanned the entire jade palace trying to see if he could catch the couple in action. He cursed under his breath as he searched the last place they could've been.

Tigress' excessive purrs were drowned out by the constant panting and moaning of the two. She had never felt something like this, even when she was pleasing herself in her room.

Po was lying on the magical water whilst Tai rode his manhood with slight bounces, each one as pleasurable then the last. She arched over to kiss Po's furry chest and lay there as he pushed into her body.

Monkey searched frantically for the two. His little perverted thoughts kept his search up.

He decided to leave the jade palace's premises and venture through unknown forest.

He searched through about every bush he could find until he started coming across clues of the couple being near.

He started to see claw marks in trees and dents in the grass.

Now that he was close he wouldn't dare stop the chase.

Tai had just grunted and moaned her way through her third orgasm when Po said between breaths.

"O-oh Tai…I-I'm close…" These words only made Tigress hungrier for him and made her start to moan with every bounce and whisper some erotic things to herself.

Monkey started cheering himself on as the tracks started getting fresher.

He stopped and stared when he saw a faint blue tint surrounding some trees up ahead.

He pondered whether to venture forth or to turn back.

After a few seconds of convincing he darted forward.

The moment he poked his head into a clearing he heard the thunderous grunt of a panda.

His jaw dropped at the sight of Tigress and Po locked in the sacred dance.

He shook his head and looked away, his heart racing.

"Did I just see that..?" he asked himself silently.

He heard the sound of grass rustling and jetted back to the castle.

He couldn't get that picture out of his head, Po and Tigress on each other panting and gasping.

It took all the will power he had to not let his manhood get the better of him.

He headed straight for Vipers room and slammed the door open.

"You'll never guess what I saw!"


	5. Chapter 5

This is a VERY short chapter. But i thought that something more dramatic needed to happen, so this is a passing chapter, just to build up.

* * *

><p>The group inside Vipers room and stared at monkey, thinking he had never left the room.<p>

"What the hell are you talking about Monkey?" Viper hissed while glaring at the primate.

"Well I snuck out while you guys were running your mouths, I decided to do some snooping and look for Po and Tigress." He said proudly. But was quickly shot down by mantis.

"I guess you're not special enough to be noticed by us" He said coldly to monkey.

Monkey just brushed off the put down and continued on.

"Well I found this forest on the edge of the palace and I looked around for a bit and-

"Is this going anywhere?" crane complained, Then was shushed by Monkey.

"I heard some noises so I went to investigate and…

Tigress was sprawled across Po's belly in complete ecstasy, her tongue dangling from her mouth and her breaths fast and sharp.

Po looked down at her smiling, also panting.

She got up off of the panda and recollected herself mentally and physically. She pulled her tunic back on her body, along with her trousers and sandals.

Po got up and slid his shorts back on and dusting his back off.

Tigress started talking in a calm soothing tone to Po. "Now dear, If you tell anyone about this affair I will- Then her tone became killer and stern. "Castrate you with my own bare hands..!" Po just stared at her for a few moments in shock then nodded.

She smiled then giggled, trotting off.

Po followed not to far behind her, heading to the jade palace.

"They WHAT?" Viper hissed at Monkey in complete and utter shock. He nodded his head and continued.

"Yeah, they did the nasties, the sacred dance, they yiffed" He said with a condescending voice. Viper looked around the room as if it would bring her closure.

"I mean…I knew Tigress liked Po but…Sex? That's a little out of hand don't you think?" Crane raised an eyebrow at her words.

"A _little_ out of hand?" he finally said. "She _hated_ him the other day, and now they are making little panders!"

Mantis couldn't help but giggle at the odd combination.

Po and Tigress walked hand in hand to the jade palace, both silent, But they did not care for words for they had never been any happier in their life.

When they got to the jade palace, they both entered at different times as not to give the others any ideas. – Even though that had already known –

They went to their separate dorms and dozed off to sleep easily. While the others were in the room next door.

"Okay you guys, we can't let either of them know that we know, you saw how she freaked when we saw her kiss po!" Viper informed them all.

The all nodded there heads in agreement.

Tigress tossed and turned in her sleep. Her head was filled with vivid 'dreams' of some shade coming to the castle. She had not known who it was or what they wanted , but just the sight of that person made her stomach twist.


	6. Chapter 6

So here's chapter 6. I know I know it's overdue. But my friend ashley finally got me to write it Haha. Here is where the story gets more dramatic.

* * *

><p>Morning had arrived and everybody was in the training room. Everybody was zoned in on their target, For viper it was monkey for Po it was mantis, But Tigress completely ignored crane and left him to train on his own.<p>

Tigress' mind was focused on the figure she had dreamt about the night before. Who were they? And what were they doing in her dreams?

Shifu had noticed her change in attitude and approached her while she was lazily hitting a training dummy. She turned her head to him when he was next to her. She sighed pathetically, already aware of why he was there.

"I'm sorry master, today I just feel out of it. Tomorrow I should be just fine." She said apologetically.

He just nodded his head and spoke in a hushed tone. "That is not all, I also heard from monkey about an affair you are having with a certain someone." He glared at her with his big beady eyes.

She chuckled awkwardly and scratched the back of her head.

He smiled faintly and then his expression became one of deviousness and slapped the training dummy making it fling back at her and got her aggressively attacking the human analog.

Shifu smiled warmly again and walked away.

Tigress had her passion back into her training and dove into one of the most deadly machines. It shot daggers dirks and spears at the person. She had done this obstacle multiple times, and had never gotten a scratch.

She was confident that this would be another perfect run.

She stepped into the obstacle and awaited the launch.

The first set of blades shot out at her, she dodged them with ease.

Her body was excited to fly past the next set. but just as the blades shot out, that black figure flashed through her mind. She flinched in mid-air and got her paw caught on one of the blades.

She cried in pain as blood poured from her pads.

The crew surrounded him and took her to her dorm and bandaged up her paw in a white gauss.

She was on her side on her bed, disappointed in herself.

She stared at her injured paw with hatred. She was about to cuss herself out but Po slid her door open and squeaked a soft. "You okay?"

She cocked her head to him smiling and got up about to hug him but wobbled due to her blood loss.

Po rushed and embraced her in his arms and softly laid her down onto her bed.

"Get some sleep love" He whispered in her ear before exiting the room.

She sighed softly and slowly nodded off.

Her mind flashed bright white. Her body went cold when the sight of the dark figure appeared. Now she could see that they were just wearing a jet black cloak.

They stood there staring into the white abyss. It looked like they were waiting for someone. The figure stood there for a few more moments before storming off.

Her dream ended with the flash of blood red across her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is chapter 7. I got some really good advice so on my next chapter i will try and follow it. I had a busy weekend so that's why this is a bit late. It's short i know. but it does start to get better. Next chapter will be a long one. i promise. It's a cliff hanger so be ready. Enjoy! R&R

* * *

><p>Tigress sat up in her bed. Her heart was racing and her paws were sweating.<p>

She looked around her room for a sign of something, anything dwelling in the shadows. Her mind needed her to hit something to relieve the stress pulsing through her body.

She knew these dreams meant something and she was planning on finding out what was going on.

She was given the day off due to her injury. She decided to go for a calming walk around the palace.

She cleared her mind and approached a small pond a few minutes out of the palace. She kicked a rock into it and chuckled as she watched the water ripple.

Her personality had completely changed. Po was changing her completely…But for some reason, she didn't mind it all that much.

She exhaled deeply and looked at her surroundings and her spirit was instantly lifted from the dark place it had been earlier as she realized the beauty of the forest on the border of the palace.

She closed her eyes and soaked it all in while breathing deeply. The serenity and the ambience of it all was just so…

But of course, it did not last long enough.

Her ear perked up at the sound of a twig snapping. Most would have ignored it, but tigress knew that she wasn't alone.

She stood still concentrating on every little sound, waiting for the right moment.

She spun her body around and jammed her attacker with deadly finesse.

She looked down at her assassin and gasped to see it was the clocked figure from her dreams. She ran to it's side about to unmask them but they dissolved into oblivion. The confusion ensued.

"What the hell is going on…?" She asked herself quietly.

Not quiet enough perhaps.

Her heart skipped a beat as she heard the unnatural movement of the greenery around her.

She looked around watching the shrubs move and quick blurs pass her eyes. For a moment she thought she was fainting but that was apparent a moment later.

One after another, she was surrounded by multiple cloaked enemies.

She assumed her fighting position prepared for a fight.

"Come and get some!" She yelled to the ambush.


	8. Chapter 8

Here is chapter 8. I know it's LONG overdue, But I ran out of inspiration. That is, until a user by the name of Brian Godspeed came along and talked to me. We had a nice conversation. Go check him out. He's a really down to earth guy that knows whats up. This on is really short but only because it's late and i'm tired. This one has a bit more action in it.

* * *

><p>Though she seemed confident inside tigress was afraid of what would become of her. She clenched her fist and adjusted her stance.<p>

One of the attackers stepped forward, causing tigress to rush at him. The figure stood straight up and appeared to stare at her.

She rushed at him with her fist raised and a low growl escaping her mouth.

The figure still stood there, like they were awaiting her.

She connected with the stranger, or at least she thought she did.

Her fist went straight through the hood causing the robe to fall. She stared at the floor in confusion and shock. A fatal move.

While Tigress was distracted a few of the 'shades' dispersed heading towards the palace.

Tai was completely oblivious to what was happening and to the shades leaving.

She finally broke her concentration from the fallen robe and stood her ground as multiple shades 'floated' towards her.

She growled loudly causing birds to fly out of the trees.

The jade palace.

Viper was on the tip of the rood meditating. Her whole body was relaxed and her mind was blank.

It was broken by the sound of foot steps. She peeked over the edge of the roof and saw a robed figure entering the palace.

She slithered down a column and spied on the shade.

Po.

Po was clumsily hitting a training dummy alone in the training room but stopped abruptly at the sight of a stranger walking passed the door.

He walked to the door and watched the shade proceed through the palace.

He tripped on himself as he walked towards it.

Crane.

Crane was plucking at his mandolin with his eyes closed and a smile across his face. He loved the sound of the mandolin.

Just as he was about to strum it, The strings started to pop and curl one by one. His heart raced, what was going on?

He threw it to the floor and rushed out of his room and searched for the others.

Tigress.

The shades that were attacking her were not passive like the first. These seemed like their skin was tough as rock.

She closed her eyes letting the shades beat her senseless. She pushed all her energy into her paw and rammed it through one of the shades.

Blood sprayed out of the back off the shade and caked Tai's claws.

She pulled her hand out and backed away from the shades and grabbed her paw in pain.

She wanted to continue but her paw was shot.

The jade palace. 

Viper, Crane and Po all met up in the courtyard.

"Did you guys see that?" Viper said

"The guys in the black robes?" Po replied

She nodded and was about to speak but was interrupted by crane.

"I didn't see one but I think they are up to something…They popped my mandolin strings." He said

"So they got your mandolin?" Po inquired

Crane shook his head and told him what happened. They both stared at him in confusion.

What was going on…?


	9. UPDATE PLEASE READ

Hey guys, Zen here. I am terribly sorry for my absence but I have been incredibly busy, and I also got my computers taken away. Forever. But I just got a new laptop so now I'm gonna start writing the story again and have it done by the time I get internet back, I should be getting it back by the next 2-3 weeks or so. So be expecting the new chapter to be out soon. I hope all my fans are still sticking by my side. Love you all

-Zen


	10. Chapter 9

Hey guys! I'm back up and running! I'll have chapter 10 up aswell in about a week or so.

* * *

><p>To recap: Po and Tigress hook up. They do the do. Monkey finds out and tells everyone. Mysterious shades come to the palace. If you're just joining us then now you're caught up.<p>

The shades rushed at Tigress with great agility, she reacted with swift strikes into the -seemingly empty- robes. Her plan seemed futile as they wouldn't stop spawning to rush after her. They eventually overpowered the strong tiger and surrounded her

Tai screamed in fear and desperation, hoping that anyone would hear her and rush to her aid. No one did.

With her eyes shut tight she was about to release another piercing scream when she realized, they shades were gone and had done no physical damage to her. She sighed with relief then scoped around the area to make sure the strangers were really gone.

Once she had calmed down she continued to tread back to the palace, with her guard up the whole time.

The Jade Palace

The team of three scouted around the palace, searching, for any clue of the mysterious figured that had shown up at their dwelling.

Each of them came up with nothing. All that was really left of them was the strange ambience they left, as if someone was watching them.

?

A shade approached a dark figure also dressed in a black robe- This one with a red trim on the edges and a red sigil on the chest – and handed them a small golf ball sized orb. The figure glared deeply into the orb and chuckled lightly.

They placed the orb on a pedestal that was etched with a spherical indent in it, the perfect size of the crystal.

The figure "shadow" gestured one of the shades to the training room, then followed quickly behind the shade.

The Jade palace.

Tigress rushed back to the palace and tackled Po when she saw him.

Po's guard was also up, and the surprise attack made his chubby heart race.

He got up, Tai in his arms, and placed her on the ground.

"Where have you been?" He asked her with a soft voice, trying not to upset her or anything.

She replied with a light giggle then wrapped her arms around him.

Po accepted the answer and continued to wrap his arms around her.

She released the hug and turned towards their quarters and slowly started for her room. Po followed beside her. When she reached her room she stopped in the doorway and faced Po and looked down.

"I'd really like to be alone tonight dear…" she whispered to her lover.

Po nodded and kissed her forehead and continued down the hall into his room.

Tai's room.

Tigress sat on her bed and stared at her injured paw and sighed deeply. She tried giving her wall a slight punch, but even that sent a wave of pain shooting through her arm. She cringed and held her hand to her chest tightly, holding back a tear.

She slowly leaned into her bed and stared at the wall for what seemed like hours. She tossed and turned a while before deciding she was going to make herself some warm tea.

She got up from her bed and slid the door open silently and headed down the dark corridor that headed to the kitchen.

She turned into the kitchen and stopped, feeling strange. She couldn't make out what she was feeling but she did feel something that was for sure.

She set up the kettle and sat at the table waiting for the water to get warm, staring at the black doorway.

Just as she was about to get up.

"Hello master Tigress…" Said a hoarse voice coming from the darkness.

Tigress froze, she had never heard that voice and didn't know who it was.

She heard a snap and the candles in the room all lit up.

Tigress was staring at a person in a black cloak with red trim and a red sigil on the front.

She backed up into the wall then stood in a defensive position.

"I do not wish to fight you dear," Said the female voice.

The voice started to get clearer but Tai still didn't recognize it.

"Oh don't play stupid, you know who I am…" Said the "shadow"

Tigress gritted her teeth and rushed at the shadow with her fist rose.

The shadow rose her arm and blocked Tai's punch with ease, but cringed slightly.

The shadow then grabbed Tigress by her collar and pulled her in closer.

"I want you to prepare…You're more harm to these people than you think…" Said the shadow with a hoarse voice.

Tai was confused but was too shocked to acknowledge the warning.

The Shadow vanished from the room sending Tigress slamming into the ground, causing her to black out.

Picture flashed through Tai's mind that night. Repetitive scenes of a cloaked figure with a blood caked blade standing on a pile of the teams dead bodies. The thing that disturbed her the most was a scene of the figure letting the hood fall off revealing the ears of a…Tiger…

That wasn't it though. Then the figure let the robe slide off and the tiger had a bandaged hand, the same hand as Tai's. She shot up out of her bed at the sight of that mental picture. Her heart was racing and she was breathing fast.

The phrase that the shadow had told her last night repeated through her mind.

"You are more harm to these people than you think…"

_What could that have meant? _She thought to herself, causing her to see the pictures again making her cringe and ball up in her bed.

Could it have been Tigress that killed her only true friends and…

The picture flashed through her mind again and she noticed a hefty black and white paw sticking out of the pile.

Even her first true lover…?


End file.
